


Creative

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Green Day, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Songwriting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time: pre-<i>American Idiot</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Creative

**Author's Note:**

> Time: pre- _American Idiot_

One hand holds a pencil well-worn with teeth marks in its grip, and flies its lead across the fresh white pages. The other hand is curled in a loose fist and occasionally taps out a rhythm on the table while the owner's head nods assent. Of course, that melody goes with that rhyme scheme, this melody doesn't need a rhyme scheme, and who says that bridge can't be a few lines longer? It's all so simple, why didn't he realize it before?

His handwriting fills line after line. Each song is a talisman, and he wants to put as much magic into it all as he can. This is something good, brand new. A big change is coming, for him, for everyone. He can feel it.

Mike silently watches all this from across the room with a gentle smile. He hasn't seen Billie this genuinely happy in a long time.


End file.
